Greg's in my dream?
by Sandlesloveblooms
Summary: Sara's trapped under the car and she's dreaming about...Greg? About her and Greg together? What will happen when she wakes up?


Greg's in my dream?

Summary: Sara's trapped under the car and she's dreaming about...Greg? About her and Greg together? What will happen when she wakes up?

A/N: Okay, little bit of time traveling and stuff. Crazy, weird, and will never happen but I couldn't come up with any other decent way to change the ending of Living Dolls, and Dead Dolls, so I came up with this. I don't know, confusing and stuff but sorry. Oh, and the story begins with her being in her dream already.

* * *

Greg's in my dream? 

Part 1: The Futrure and Hidden Feelings

Sara looked up at the house. For some reason she was drawn to this house. She walked up to, intending to knock on the door, unsure why she was drawn there.

Sara was shocked when she was able to go through the wall of the house.

As soon as she did so she heard a small voice screech, "MOMMY!" A little girl no older than about five came running out from a room. A small Golden Retriever puppy followed. The child was holding her arm, pressing tissues to it.

Sara followed her closely as she walked into a larger room.

"Mommy!" The girl cried again, jumping into the open arms of the brunette offering them.

Is that...me? Sara thought, looking at the person. She had long brunette hair and brown eyes, but what confirmed that it was herself was the gap.

She glanced back down at the girl. She had short, dark, sandy brown colored hair, which now was being restrained in a ponytail, and large brown eyes. She didn't have the gap between her teeth.

Sara watched as she-or her "future" self-carried the child on her hip and into the bathroom. She pulled out a band-aid with Cookie Monster on it, a cotton ball, and peroxide. She put peroxide on the cut and blew on it gently then she smoothed the band-aid on.

"There you go, my little Cookie Monster." She leaned down and kissed it. "What'd you do?" She asked, giving the child a hug.

"I was playing around and accidentally scratched my arm on a hanger."

"Oh, well, it'll be okay now. Lauren, where's Kimberly?" The girl pointed to Sara's bedroom." What about daddy?"

"Don't know." Lauren replied, hopping off to her room. Sara followed the child. She watched as Lauren turned on the TV to a random music channel and began to dance around to it. She bounced on her bed with excitement. Sara grinned at the spirit and energy of Lauren.

BANG!

She and Lauren both jumped. Lauren climbed off the bed and rushed out of the room, turning the TV off. She heard footsteps pounding towards them and Lauren crying, "Daddy,"

Sara felt a sinking feeling. This sounded like a bad and abusive relationship. What happened in those few minutes? Wait...Lauren had said 'daddy'. It couldn't be Grissom, could it? Did she and Grissom manage to stay together? Maybe today was just an off day.

She turned away, waiting until she heard a door slam before phasing through it. She saw herself, on the bed, knees drawn to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. Lauren sat the same way, leaning against her, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay. On the other side, also sitting the same way was Kimberly, tears slipping down her face. Sara walked closer to the girl.

Kimberly was rubbing her teary eyes with her fists and stifled a yawn. Sara couldn't help but smile lovingly. She was wearing a faded San Francisco Crime Lab sweater. Her hair was like the color of a beach. A light brown and sandyish mixture. It reminded Sara of the beach near her old palce in San Francisco. To complete the look, she had brillient blue eyes hidden behind...glasses? Sara was puzzled. Blue eyes and glasses...where-? Well if the father was Grissom then...duh. And her own father had glasses. She focused on Kimberly again. She reached out and was an inch away from stroking Kimberly's beautiful locks when she spoke.

"I 'cared," She whispered.

"It's okay, monkey girl, Daddy just had a bad day at work. Don't worry." Her older self soothed Kimberly

"But Mommy-" Lauren started.

She was cut off by the bathroom door opening. A spiky blonde stepped out into the bedroom, only a towel wrapped around him.

Sara stared. Greg? Greg! Holy shit, it's Greg! She screamed in her head, yet everything felt so...natural.

She found herself staring at Greg's body, which looked a lot different then that time in the decontamination shower. The scars on his back were faded. Greg marched through the bedroom, not saying anything but the way he grabbed clothes from the closet and stomped around showed he was angry. Finally, older Sara got off the bed and threw her arms around him, surprisingly managing to overpower him.

"Sara, let go."

"No."

"Let go, Sara." Greg commanded, more forcibly.

"Greg, Greg, its okay." Sara shook her head, hugging him tighter. He collapsed against her, crying heavily.

"I'm just worried that one day we'll end up like the families we see at work everyday." Greg confessed, running a hand through her hair.

The other hand ran up and down her back.

"Come on; remember when we first started dating 5 years ago and I got pregnant. Remember when you first saw Lauren almost 5 years ago, me putting her in your arms and you fell in love with her? Or our wedding after she was born? Kimberly's birth 4 years ago? All that love? We fight, but we'd never do that! I love you too much!"

"I love you too."

They leaned towards each other and kissed each other, a long deep kiss with the same passion as the first time.

Sara watched in awe. She stared until the scene changed abruptly, leaving Sara confused.

Sara saw herself barging in to Greg's apartment, a box in her arms. She was wearing a shirt and pants. She could feel everything the older Sara and Greg could; it was just as if she watched the scene like a fly on the wall:

Sara dropped the box on the floor of his room, whatever was in it shattered. Her older self was pissed. Greg stood across from her, wearing just a pair of pants and a shirt, his whole body language screaming, leave me alone! She pulled stuff out of the box, placing the objects down with great care. Halfway through, though, Greg threw his arms around her, unsurprisingly overpowering her.

"Greg, let go." She commanded.

"No."

"Let go, Greg." Sara commanded again, more forcibly.

"No."

"Greg, you-" Her voice cracked as she beat his chest weakly, tears falling down her face. He relaxed his grip and the two fell to the floor.

Greg still held her, rocking her in his arms.

"Greg, what-?" She started but tears closed her throat.

"I love you, Sara," Greg whispered in her ear. He held her tight, tears now pouring out.

"I love you too Greg." She admitted, whispering also.

"Do you, really? If you do then say the one thing to make me believe you. To make me stay. Look into my eyes and say everything." He stared into her eyes.

Sara hesitated, unsure if she could. "I thought so." He pushed her away and stood up, his heart breaking. He got up and walked towards the door.

Sara jumped up, "No, Greg!" He didn't turn around. She grabbed his arm, flinging herself at him. Somehow, she managed to knock him to the floor. "Greg, please don't leave! I need your personality, your jokes, random information. I need you. I don't love Grissom, I love you. Please stay." She begged.

Sitting up they locked eyes again. Greg stared into the chocolate eyes, now mixed with unshed tears. Hope, pain, sadness, were all evident in her eyes but there was an unfamiliar spark. One Greg knew was in his own. He leaned in and kissed her, kissed her with the passion of more than 8 years. Sara brought her hands up and ran her fingers through his blond hair. They went on kissing like this for a while until the need for air became too much.

She pulled away, tears once again falling. "I love you with all my heart. Please don't leave me!" Sara sobbed.

"I won't. I love you too. You mean so much to me." Greg assured her, kissing her gently.

"Can you hold me? I want to be as close as possible." She asked, sniffling.

Greg pulled her to him and they climbed on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and pants. He pulled off her shirt quickly and began kissing her, his hands undoing her bra from behind. It was now on the floor, along with their shirts and his pants. His hands were touching and stroking the exposed skin.

"I love you...I would never leave you...so beautiful," he gasped out as she kissed him deeply.

His fingers brushed against the button of her jeans, opening them quickly. He hitched up her hips and pulled them off, slowly letting his hand brush her skin ever so softly.

"I love you too..." She panted. He pressed kisses from her neck to her collarbone.

Moments later, they were lying naked, just holding each other and loving the feel of each other. He held her as close as humanly possible and she did the same.

Before either could do anything else everything started melting together, turning, like a tornado, a vortex. Sara cringed, trying to not think about what she just saw and felt, but she couldn't help it. It felt so different compared to Grissom. So sweet and innocent. At least it stopped. Another scene appeared this one not as graphic.

They were in the hospital, Greg clenching Sara's hand tight. A doctor was in there too, telling her to push harder. Moments later the doctor was wrapping a little girl in a blanket. He handed her to Sara, who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, she's gorgeous," She breathed. "Greg, Greg, look. Look at what we did." She cried with awe. Tears were running freely down her face as she held the child. "We made this. We made this little girl." She handed her over to Greg, whose eyes welled up with tears.

"Sara, she has your eyes. Ohhh, she's gonna be a heartbreaker when she gets older, like you." He grinned at Sara. "Aww...I'm in love with her already! What are we going to name her?"

"Lauren Marie Sanders." She replied without hesitation.

"Lauren Marie Sanders. Perfect. Wait, Sanders...does that mean..." He looked astonished.

Sara nodded and sniffled. "S-so, do-do you think we can tell the others?"

"Yes." He replied, playing with the little fingers and making baby

faces. He handed her to Sara and pulled out his cell phone.

"No, wait, I have a better idea. We can not say anything, and then when I'm better we can take her to work?"

"Yeah...let's do it." Greg agreed, a mischievous smile playing on his face.

3 DAYS LATER-

Sara sat in the car with her daughter while Greg went into the lab. After giving him a few minutes, she followed. Surprisingly the glances she received from everyone didn't faze her at all. Why should they? She did have wasps buzzing around in her stomach. Although she knew, she shouldn't. She has Greg, a beautiful baby girl, a great job; she has nothing to be nervous about.

She reached the break room and took a deep breath. "Hi guys, you need to meet someone."

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Lauren.

Sara? With a kid?

Catherine was the first to recover. "Uh, Sara-"

"This is my daughter, Lauren."

"Your-your daughter?" Grissom spluttered out.

"Yep." She beamed proudly.

'"Wow..." Warrick whistled.

"Can I hold her?" Nick asked.

Sara grinned. She was pleased that everyone accepted Lauren so easily. Handing her daughter to Nick, she sat down by Grissom. "I still have a job, right?" She asked.

Grissom nodded, still trying to process that Sara was a mother. Finally, he was able to form words. "Who's-when-you have-what?" He stammered.

"Yes, she's mine. I had her uh...3 days ago. And figure it out." She replied to Grissom's stuttering questions.

"So that's why you haven't been to work in five months. "Nick realized, catching on.

"Wait, but that's only 5 what about the 4 months you worked here?"

"She wasn't showing. Duh." Catherine informed him.

"Yeah..."

"So...who's the lucky man?" Warrick asked.

"Hmmm, should I tell you...?"Sara pretended like she had to think.

"Come on! Is it-?" He thought for a minute. "Is it Grissom?"

Sara cringed tried really hard not to scream 'Thank God, no!' and gag.

"No!" Thank God. "No! It's-"Just as she opened her mouth to say who, the door opened and Greg stepped in. "Greg."

"GREG!?" Four voices shouted in unison.

"No, of course not. I mean, Greg." She pointed to the door.

Everyone looked and let out a breath.

"Oh."

Even though Sara denied it, Catherine kept an eye on Greg.

"Hey, Sara!" He called. When saw Lauren he feigned surprise. "Sara, you have a daughter?"

"Yep."

"Larie, right"

"Close, Lauren." Sara corrected him, congratulating him inwardly.

"Aww, how cute. Hi, girlie. Helwo." He cooed, picking Lauren up. She had a grip on his finger and started sucking on it.

"Wow Greg, you're good with kids." Warrick said.

"Aw, I've had experience. Younger siblings at home." Greg explained, not taking his eyes off Lauren.

Catherine started, trying to find some resemblance between Lauren and Greg. Ah-ha! The hair.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders." Catherine exclaimed, using his whole name.

"What?" He whined. Finally someone caught on, he thought.

"You're..."She didn't want to say it; it was Greg and Sara's secret.

"Never mind."

"You're right though." Greg said.

"About what?" Nick asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Catherine looked at Greg. He nodded. "Greg's the father."

Everyone all started talking at once.

"Whoa, shit!"

"We didn't even know you were dating!"

"Wow"

Greg handed Lauren back to Sara and put an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, well, we've been dating for a while." he announced. She reached up and kissed him.

Everyone started clapping.

"About time." Catherine joked.

"Yeah it's been almost 8 years." Nick chimed in.

They laughed.

The only one who didn't join in was Grissom, looking jealous and heartbroken...

Once again, the scene changed. Sara sighed when she realized she was back at the house. She felt different though. This time it was as if she really was in this world. Sighing again, she played along. All the while, her mind was figuring out stuff about Lauren and Kimberly.

Sara's thoughts were broken by a tug on her shirt. "Mommy, up." The little girl, Lauren, cried. She held her arms up.

Sara hesitated before reaching down and picking the girl up.

Something in her told her what to do. She held Lauren on her hip as she moved around the kitchen, fixing snacks. She was so focused on what she was doing; she didn't realize anyone else was there until cold hands slipped under her shirt and up her sides.

"Eeeek!" She squealed. Looking around she saw Greg. "Don't do that!" She commanded.

He grinned. Sticking out her tongue, the three moved to the living room and onto the couch.

Minutes later she felt a tug on her shirt again. Lauren.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes, baby."

"Mommy, go to room?"

"Okay, baby." Sara said, putting her back on the floor.

Lauren wobbled to her room Sara watched her with a smile. She leaned against Greg. "Can you believe she's almost 2 already?" She asked. She didn't mean to, she didn't even know why she asked that but she still played along. Everything was so real.

"Yeah. Soon she'll be in school." He sighed before leaning down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too." And...she really did. Here at least.

They kissed again, deepening it.

It was broken by a loud bang. The door burst open and Grissom marched in, a knife in hand. Sara and Greg both had there backs to him. He rushed to Greg as he turned around, stabbing him furiously in the heart.

"Ahh!" Greg cried.

"GREG! NO!' She shouted, rushing to him. It was like slow motion.

Greg grabbed his chest, falling to the floor slowly. She managed to catch him before he hit the floor. She hugged him tightly to her. Tears just poured out of her. Sara looked up at Grissom who was still standing there with the knife in his hand. Covered in blood. Greg's blood. She swallowed, trying to keep from throwing up. She smelled the blood, could almost taste it. She kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Sara?" He called weakly.

"Greg, Greg, come on Greg. It's okay. I'm here." She assured him. She looked around and found the phone. She jumped up and grabbed. After explaining the situation, she went back to Greg.

Lauren stood in the hallway, tears falling. She looked from Grissom and the knife to Sara, clutching Greg as if she'd never let go. Lauren bolted to her parents, flinging her arms around both. "Mommy, mommy, is-is daddy hurt baddedely?" She sobbed.

Sara felt her but didn't hear her. She mumbled, 'Go to your room' but wasn't paying attention. She could only focus on Greg as he started to speak.

"Sara, honey, wake up. Please wake up!"

"What?" She cried, confused.

"Wake up," His eyes started closing. "Wake...up."

"No, Greg."

"Sara I love you."

"I love you too, Greg. More than anything. Hold on. Don't leave me! Please don't leave me."

"Baby just wake-" His body grew limp

"Greg! Greg! No, Greg!" She shook him, the tears that were all ready falling, now left little dots on Greg's shirt as she collapsed on his chest.

She heard him whisper one more time. "Wake up..."

The sirens drowned out her answer, so she leaned down, her lips almost brushing Greg's own. Suddenly she was pulled away. She could feel a hand squeeze hers and saw white. "Greg?" She called. No answer. "Greg!" She was losing him, she was yanked away. She no longer saw Greg or the room but only white...

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry to end this here. I have the ending finished, I just have to figure out the transition in between this and that. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'll continue if you did. Review please! 


End file.
